Ultimate Shining Star Jotaro Kujo
Summary Ultimate Shining Star Jotaro is an Ultimate and Almighty-Powerful Jotaro from the greater Beyonds of the Multiverse. His Star Platinum holds unparalleled power, and more than makes up for it's lack of range with it's classic ORAORAORAORAORA technique to pummel enemies to the ground. Personal Statistics Name: Jotaro Kujo Origin: The Ultimate Ora Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mightiest Stand User Previous Affiliation: Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-A Physically, 4-A with Star Platinum, 3-A, Likely Low 2-C via Maximum Ora Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Star Platinum has Size Manipulation, Body Control, Selective Corporeality and Invisibility, Time Stop (For 30 Seconds), Precognition (Able to peer to the future in order to predict events and accurately protect Jotaro), Reality Warping (Using Maximum Ora, was creating so much energy that it was causing a Rip in Reality that would destroy the universe), Immortality (Type 8, Exists as long as Jotaro Exists), Power Nullification and Reactive Evolution (Adapts to enemy abilities and nullifies them. Gained Dio's Za Warudo this way and gained a resistance to it as well. Evolved to block and nullify Soul-Destruction attacks as well), Resistance to Time Stop (Resisted Dio's Za Warudo completely) and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block Level Physically (Channeling the power of Star Platinum allowed Jotaro to vaporize an 800m Skyscraper), Multi-Solar System Level with Star Platinum (A single punch from Star Platinum was "Hyperbole'd" to have the force of multiple Supernovas, until he overpowered an actual Supernova with one punch. Later Ora''d Mars so much that it undergone multiple processes and caused a Hypernova), '''Universe Level', Likely Universe Level+ with Maximum Ora (In his final battle with Dio, their fight was causing reality to break down and should Star Platinum have not purposefully adapted to negate some of the force, caused total Universal Destruction) Speed: Supersonic Travel Speed (Casually broke the sound barrier on multiple occasions), Massively FTL+ Combat Speeds (A single punch only takes Star Platinum 0.0000000000000000000010th of a Second to fully land; travelling a distance of 12 whole meters, or 40027691423781.45x FTL) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Likely Stellar with Star Platinum (Jotaro said that for Star Platinum, lifting entire stars would be an easy feat of strength) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Physically, Multi-Solar System Class with Star Platinum, Universe Level, Likely Universe Level+ with Maximum Ora Durability: At least Multi-city Block Level Physically, Universe Level, Likely Universe Level+ with Star Platinum (Regardless of Attack Power, Star Platinum's Durability remains consistent; able to survive blows that equals that of Maximum Ora) Stamina: Superhuman, Infinite with Star Platinum (Star Platinum lacks a corporeal body to feel tired) Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Tens of Meters, Possibly Kilometers with Star Platinum, Interstellar with Maximum Ora Star Platinum Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Masterful tactician and has learned from many incarnations of Joseph, molding himself into a person far more intelligent than any of them) Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Maximum Ora' When going all-out, Star Platinum is able to initiate the Maximum Ora. This unfiltered, pure rage of an Ora is capable of rending reality helpless in the face of it's sheer might. Key: Jotaro Kujo Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages